wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legendary Monado
The Legendary Monado is the Hundred Eighty-Fourth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in October 7, 2017. Synopsis Paul Gekko accidentally meets Alex Noa, a boy from the small farming village of Burg who thirsts for adventure and dreams of becoming a Dragonmaster. With the help of his friends Ramus, Luna and the eight Jinchūriki, Alex overcomes the White Dragon's trial and takes his first step towards becoming a Dragonmaster. Plot The Episode begins in each Scene. Crash Landing= Paul Gekko and the Jinchūriki are at the Flying Pizza discussing the plans to stop the Koop Star from destroying the planet, Luna. The inhabitants on the planet are in trouble, due to the fact that Emperor Eggman is threatening to blow up their planet. Paul comes up with a plan to use the amount of time to destroy the Koop Star. The Flying Pizza will fly into the asteroid to form a single-ship blockade, the Jinchūriki will destroy the medium amount of Emperor Eggman's Fleet of ships and robots with Paul Gekko preparing to dive into the Birdo Ray, use the combined Tailed Beast Bomb to sabotage the cannon. Once the plan worked, Koop Star's engines were blown into malfunction. It starts to ram the Jinchūriki and the Flying Pizza and crash land on the planet due to planet Luna's gravity field pulling it in. Once it reached the atmosphere and into the planet, the Koop Star as a whole begins to crash and crumble in the impact. Meanwhile at Burg, the very village, Alex frequently visits the monument to the fallen hero Dyne, his idol but sees a falling Koop Star as a massive meteor and crashes. Not wanting to wait, Alex checks up on the wreckage and found Paul Gekko, Luna Ōtsutsuki and the rest of the Jinchūriki injured in the impact due to their size. Believing that they are protectors of the fallen hero Dyne, the villagers of Burg took them in for treatment. After They recovered, Paul Gekko and Luna Ōtsutsuki starts to ask what is this place. Alex replied that this is his hometown and introduced herself to Paul, Luna and the Jinchūriki. |-|Meeting Quark= Alex gives Paul, Luna and the Jinchūriki a tour and introduces them to Luna Noa. At the behest of Ramus, eager son of the town mayor, Ramus and Alex embark on their first real adventure, with Paul, Luna, Jinchūriki, Luna Roa and their talking flying pet Nall, to the mysterious Dragon's Cave in search of a valuable diamond. Making their way through the cavern, the group meets Quark, an aged dragon who senses great potential in Alex, and urges him to complete the trials of other dragons to become the next Dragonmaster, champion of the Goddess Althena, and protector of the world. Quark shows an interest in Luna as well, remarking that she has a familiar aura about her. Obtaining the diamond from Quark, Ramus finds he cannot sell it in Burg, and must travel to the major trade city of Meribia to claim his fortune. The group then makes their way to Saith, a small port town to the south, where Luna, Yagura and Yugito leaves the group to stay with Alex's family. Across the ocean, Alex, Nall, and Ramus enter Meribia, where they meet one of the legendary Four Heroes, Mel. Attempting to sell his diamond, Ramus is swindled by a jewel dealer who flees into the sewers. After reclaiming it, Ramus slyly bargains the owner's life for his entire shop, and leaves the group to pursue his dream of becoming rich. Alex and Nash depart for the city of Vane where they meet Mia, daughter of the city's ruler and Nash's love interest, who informs them of Ghaleon, head of the guild and former great hero who fought with Dyne years ago. |-|Ghaleon and Toshiya's Alliance= At the completely wrecked Koop Star, Kokori reports to Toshiya of the Egg Fleet still in orbit and the Koop Star badly beyond repairs. After Bowser spitted about Paul Gekko, a new plumber of the Mario Bros. for interfering Emperor Eggman's plans to take over the universe, Ghaleon was intrigued by the sense of revenge and requests to join forces with the Eggman Empire, which Toshiya does. Seemingly intrigued by Alex's quest, Ghaleon sends Alex on a mission to investigate the appearance of a false Dragonmaster in a faraway town. Upon arrival, Alex meets Jessica, daughter of Mel and aspiring priestess, who helps him locate the imposter before returning to Vane. Pleased with his success, Ghaleon accompanies Alex back to his hometown to meet Quark and discuss Alex's future, when he suddenly attacks, revealing himself as the Magic Emperor and seemingly kills Quark in a fit of rage. Citing the loss of his friend Dyne, who died protecting the Goddess, Ghaleon revealed that he made a pact with Toshiya in order for the Galacitc Eggman Empire to gain access to the entrance, takeover the planet, capturing Paul Gekko and the "Flying Pizza Crew" and finally resurrect Althena by using the power of Luna Ōtsutsuki. Toshiya, Bowser, Koopalings and Kokori have kidnapped Luna Noa before they leave (she jumped in front of them to save Luna Ōtsutsuki, Paul Gekko and the Jinchūriki). Distraught, Alex, Paul, Luna, the Jinchūriki crew and Nall return to Meribia to find it under attack by the enormous army of robots and monsters commanded by Toshiya and Ghaleon's command. Regrouping with Jessica, the group fights back a wave of invaders before witnessing Mel turn to stone from a dark spell of Xenobia, Ghaleon's top general. Wanting revenge, Jessica accompanies Alex to Vane, also under siege, and assists Nash and Mia with a similar invasion before they too join the group. Realizing they must make Alex a Dragonmaster to confront Ghaleon and save Luna, the team heads to the border town of Nanza to enlist Kyle, Jessica's boyfriend, in letting them cross into foreign land. After traveling to a town of inventors, the group obtains a floating device that leads them to the lair of the Red Dragon, who is seemingly destroyed by Ghaleon just before they arrive. The dragon's spirit grants Alex her power before disappearing, and the group departs for the Blue Dragon's cave behind a musical town. Again, the dragon is defeated before their arrival, and the team must travel to the distant and barren Frontier to seek the final trial. |-|Final Battle at Grindery= Paul and Alex save Luna.png Paul's sacrifice to save Luna Noah and Alex Noah.png The party finds the black dragon, which attacks the team in a mad rage induced by Ghaleon but is defeated. With the final dragon's blessing, Alex, Paul and their respected companions approach the fully repaired Koop Star and construction site of Ghaleon's mobile mechanical castle, the Grindery, but are unable to stop its advance before it destroys Vane using the power of Luna, who is revealed to be the human form of the Goddess Althena and who is under the Magic Emperor, Bowser and Toshiya's control. Toshiya orders Luna Noa to raise the Fortress of Althena allowing Toahiya and Ghaleon to rename the Fortress of Althena, the Althena is the Death Egg. After obtaining Althena's Sword and learning the truth about Luna, the party attacks the Grindery defeats both Xenobia and the Magic Emperor as the Koop Star and it's crew have been blown away by the defeat of Ghaleon as the fortress collapses. Knowing what he must do to bring Luna back, Alex and Paul climbs the path to Luna, who, as Althena, continuously blasts him with lightning; he plays his harp as he advances, and hearing their song allows Luna's personality to return. Playing his ocarina, Paul Gekko awakens Luna and her memories allowing her to fall in Alex's arms while the others are teleported to safety before the two are transported to the surface by Paul as the tower collapses; making his sacrifice inevitable and painful for Luna Ōtsutsuki, re-uniting with their companions. Unknown to Paul Gekko, he was saved by Jack and Ashi who was watching Paul's adventure on Luna the whole time. Jack and Ashi allowed him to reunite with his companions thanking him for saving his life. At Dens, Shizune questions Tsunade how did Paul revive her uncle and Nawaki. Tsunade answered only one, Paul Gekko and the Imperator Nawakai. |-|Evacuation of Luna= After completing the repairs of the Flying Pizza, Paul realizes that the destruction of the Althena Egg was a distraction for Toshiya to warn Darth Baron of the defense Alex was intensively shocked. Meanwhile, in space, Kokori reports into Darth Baron that Toshiya had failed to conquer planet Luna but Darth knows better and orders the fleet to Luna. At Luna, Paul had realized that the era of magic on planet Luna is dying and the new era of magic is beginning albeit with advanced technology. Paul orders the Jinchūriki to build the fleet of Flying Pizzas, build the super reinforced quintanium steel fortress with the thousand hangers, and have everyone in the planet for immediate evacuation which they did. Yagura activates his Hiding in Mist Technique to protect the base and the great wall of Tai Shui from orbital bombardment. Aboard the Super Egg Providence, General Maximillion informs Baron that the inhabitants on the planet were inside the anti-orbital bombardment fortress. As Baron ordered, the Imperial ground forces, commanded by General Maximillion, land outside the mist and march overland to destroy the walls. Paul gives instructions to Yugito, Han, Roshi and Killer B on the evacuation to leave Luna while ten Flying Pizzas at a time past the mist which is beyond the outer rim. Utakata and Fuu can fire the Ion cannon at one of the Eggman Fleet Ships allowing the first transports to escape. Paul himself can hold off the Imperial ground assault depart the base for the oncoming battle against heavily equipped Imperial forces, who are armed with agile AT-STs (All Terrain Scout Transports) and monstrous AT-AT (All Terrain Armored Transport) walkers, led by General Maximillian. Paul commences the attack and quickly realizes the AT-AT's armor is far too strong for blasters and decides to use the super harpoons and tow cables to tangle the walker's legs. Paul managed to topple eight of the AT-ATs. The main AT-AT, commanded by General Maximillion, prepares to take their aim at the Rebel base's main wall. |-|Separation of Paul Gekko and the group= Suddenly, Paul's Mushroom Starfighter is shot down by the Imperials, and crash-lands in the beach. Utakata and Fuu abandons the Ion cannon and Imperial troops have entered the base, forcing, Yagura, Yugito, Han, Roshi, Killer B, Utakata and Fuu to escape. Yagura gives the evacuation command for the base as they leave. Paul, meanwhile, manages to dodge the AT-AT Legs, knowing that the beach is filled with mud-based sand traps that are tripping the three AT-ATs. The main AT-AT, being driven by Maximillion, gets within firing range of the great wall, then successfully blasts and destroys it. Yagura, Yugito, Han, Roshi, Killer B, Utakata and Fuu are being followed by Darth Baron who has arrived personally on Luna), make their way to Paul's own Flying Pizza in time to escape. As the Main Pizza flies off, Paul reaches the special and Mushroom Starfighter finally departs Luna Paul reunites with the Jinchūriki group and decides to meet the Murshroom Colonists to the remote planet in the outer rim. |-|Forming the Mushroom Rebels= After arriving at the Neptune-size remote planet in the outer rim, Paul was reunited with Ayame's group and Paul's other previous groups. Paul had decided to end the reign of the Galactic Eggman Empire by forming the Mushroom Rebels, Miwa agrees to fight along sides the rebels but learns of the problem; Naruto Uzumaki, everyone asks what would they do. Paul replied with the the strategic plans of how to battle the Eggman Empire's secret weapon, the Death Egg in future uses as well the preparations for his final battle with Sasuke and Naruto in which everyone agreed. Characters Humans and etc. *Heroes **Princess Mira **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Manta **Yoh **Ryunosuke **Anna **Tao Ren **Tao Jun **Lyserg **Jeanne **Usui Horohoro **Chocolove **Tamamura **Millie **Lilly *Onmyou Agency **Suzuka **Hokuto **Touji **Harutora **Natsume **Kogure *Legendary Saints **Seiya **Shiryu **Hyoga **Ikki **Shun *Galactic Eggman Empire **Momoshiki Palpatine **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Bowser **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Lyon Gekko **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers *Blue Rogues **Vyse **Enrique Teodora **Aika **Fina **Drachma **Gilder *Storm Hawks **Aerrow **Piper **Stork **Finn **Junko **Radarr *Cyclonian Empire **Dark Ace **Ravess **Snipe *Sky Knights **Interceptors ***Starling **Absolute Zeros *Others **Jinchūriki ***Gaara ***Yugito Nii ***Yagura Kirigakure ***Roshi ***Han ***Utakata ***Fū ***Killer B ***Naruto Uzumaki **Tsunade **Shizune **Iruka **Nawaki **Dan Katō **Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata *Other Villains **Bomb Voyage **Ghaleon **Royce **Phacia **Xenobia **Taben *Neutral **Yona **Son Hak **Paul Gekko Junior **Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki **Asura Gekko **Paul Kiske **Ventus **Kouichi Takeru **Obito Junior **Note **Utakata Junior **Burai Yamamoto **Kouichi Gekko **Mirai Yamamoto **Shichika Yasuri **Bastia **Utrom Paul Gekko **Shiba Tatsuya **Shiba Miyuki **Murakumo Gekko **Paul Arcadia Gekko I **Paul Cutter Gekko **Shiba Tatsuya **Shiba Miyuki **Nobuya Gekko **Kanon **Kirihara **Naotsugu **Mari **Takeaki **Kei **Asakura Seimei **Kilik **Xianghua **Maxi **Mira Gekko **Sōma Gekko **Mikazuchi no Mikoto **Cassandra Uzumaki **Kyoji Skywalker **Kyle **Cross **Uzuki Gekko **Orca **Guy **Luke Gekko **Yuki Uzumaki **Higoro **Honoka **Shelly **Asuka **Kyoji M. Green **Randy M. Green **Yona **Son Hak **Naruto no Mikoto **Leona **Hilbert **Nate **Bianca **Phoenix Wright **Maya Fey **Shisui Gekko **Shiba Kiryuin **Senna Gekko **Guy Uzuki **Mikoto Nishina **Ria Tōjō **Mikoto Nishina **Ria Tōjō **Gau Haro **Raiko Shinto **Raimei Shinto **Gau Anthony Meguro **Kurome **Vyse **Aika **Fina **Drachma **Enrique Teodora **Gilder **Belleza **Galcian **Ramirez **Kija **Ashi **Samurai Jack **Kokori Gekko **Luna Ōtsutsuki **Alex **Luna Noa **Nash **Mia **Jessica **Kyle **Tempest **Fresca **Quark **Lemia Ghost Guardians Humans and Animals *Amidamaru *Mosuke *Bason *Lee Pyron *Tokageroh *Morphine *Yamata no Orochi *Kororo *Shamash Duel Monsters *Rainbow Dragon (as the Spirit of the Rainbow) *Yamata Dragon *Cyber End Dragon *Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Divine Serpent Geh *Maiden with Eyes of Blue *Winda, the Priestess Gusto *Chimeratech Fortress Dragon *Stardust Dragon (as Fusion form of Malefic Truth Dragon, Rainbow Dragon and Spirit of Fire) *Malefic Truth Dragon *Ancient Pixie Dragon *Shovel Crusher *The Legendary Exodia Incarnate *Dewdark of the Ice Barrier *General Gantala of the Ice Barrier *General Grunard of the Ice Barrier *General Raiho of the Ice Barrier *Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier *Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier *Strategist of the Ice Barrier *Dai-sojo of the Ice Barrier *Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier *Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier *Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier *Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier *Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Warlock of the Ice Barrier *Dark Magician *Dark Magician Girl *Dark Valkyria *Magician's Valkyria *Gokibore *Berry Magician Girl *Apple Magician Girl *Kiwi Magician Girl *Lemon Magician Girl *Legendary Knight Critias *Legendary Knight Hermos *Legendary Knight Timaeus *Rose, Warrior of Revenge *Valkyrie Brunhilde *Valkyrie Zweite *Valkyrie Erste *Valkyrie Dritte *Maiden with the Eyes of Blue *Mystical Sand *Blue-Eyes White Dragon Gods *Althena *Yahweh *Yula *Haoru *Raimei Ōtsutsuki **Great Spirit *Spirit of Fire *Odin *Rama *Ra Trivia *This Episode is the combination of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back movie and the Lunar: The Silver Star video game. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon